Midgar Bar
by Mrs. Yuy
Summary: It's a Tifa/Vincent fic please R/R!!!! it's about Vincent helping Tifa at her bar and how they grow closer and relize the love they have for eachother!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my only second Fic so please be gentle I'm still learing.To remind you again this is a TIFA/VINCENT fic so please if you don't like the pairing don't flame me you have been warned.But for those of you who love this couple enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the game it would have centered around Tifa and Vincent only not some stupid guy named Cloud.So don't sue me I have nothing to give you anyway.  
  
  
Midgar Bar  
  
"My god Cloud she's dead!" Tifa screamed at him.  
"I can't help it Tifa I lover her, I know that there is a way that we can bring her back!"  
"But what about how I feel about you? I love you for crying out loud, doesn't that mean anything to you!?"  
"I'm sorry Tifa but I just can't make myself love you, believe me I've tried but I love Aries."  
"Fine, Cloud I give up, I just...want you to be happy and if it means not being with me then so be it,you can go Cloud...I hope you find her," trying desperately to hold the tears in that threatened to spill.  
"Thank you Tifa, I'm really sorry that it didn't work out, I really did try to make it work," sadly he watched his long time friend trying not to cry.  
"Not as sorry as I am, when are...you leaving?"walking over to the table in their house she sat down in a chair.  
"I think I'm going to leave tonight, I'll come back though if I don't find her Tifa I promise," he sat down next to her.  
"Sure, but I'm sure you'll find her Cloud," she replied sadly,not looking at him she rested her head on top of her arms.  
"Ya, Um listen I'm going to go pack now so I can leave,are you sure your going to be okay?"standing up he waited for her reply.  
"Ya I'm sure, go a head and pack."  
"Tifa I hate leaving you like this, are you sure you don't want to come along?"He asked hoping that his friend would say yes.  
"No! I mean I'm sure I'll be fine, besides I'd only get in the way, go pack Cloud your wasting time," with saying that she got up and left the room.  
Slamming the door to her room she ran to her bed and clasped to her bed in tears.She should have known this would have happened, he always seemed with drawn for her after he meet Aries and after she died he seemed like he lost all hope.She always knew that he loved Aries but she was to blind, to see it with the love she had for him.  
Not knowing how long she just laid there pouring out her heart she herd a knock on her door, then she herd a muffled voice.  
"Tifa, can you please open up the door, I'm leaving and I want to say goodbye to you in person."  
"No, now just go away!" she shouted back.  
"Fine Tifa, well...goodbye then, I'll miss you," with saying that he left, but not without looking back at what he once considered a happy home.  
Sighing he closed the door and left the little town Nibelheim, and the girl that he once thought he loved.Hearing the door click she ran to her bed room window,Pearing outside she saw the yellow spiked haired boy walking out of her life.She fell to the floor as more sobs of disappear came over her.  
*It just wasn't fair, I loved him so much, I did everything for him.Why did he have to go and pick her over me?What am I going to do now? I can't stay here there's to many memories here that remind me of him.I guess I could go and live in Midgar again sense they rebuilt it,ya I could rebuild my bar, I'm going to be just fine with out him.I'll prove to you that I don't need you Cloud.*  
Standing up she head to her closet and got out her suit case and everything else that she would need for her long journey.Once everything was packed she looked at the small house one more time and left, leaving behind her past and heading to her new future.  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^  
Today was the second month of living here in Midgar she thought.She got her bar up and going, it wasn't very big but it got lots of customer's that came regular.She had everything, but the only thing that was missing was...him.  
Sighing she mentally smacked herself, *why do I always end up thinking of him?Get over him Tifa, he's gone and he'll never come back!*Ding, the door went indicating that someone was here.Coming out of her thoughts she looked at the customer.  
Gasping as she starred at the man who just came through the door.Finally getting back her sense's she gave him one of her big smile's, as she walked over to him.  
"Hello, Vincent it's been a long time."  
"Tifa," He nodded agreeing with her.  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I live here,I was just going to ask you the same thing?" looking at the small girl, he noticed the pained look in her eyes as he said that.  
A pain in his heart unknown to him suddenly came apon him, as he starred down at the depressed girl.Trying to block out the feeling, he looked away from her.*that stupid man, I should go and kill him for what he did to her,she did everything for him and he just shoved her feelings a side.*  
"Tifa?" he asked in a voice that sounded like concern.  
"Mmm....Oh ya um well Clo...he well left to go find Aries so I decided to live here," she looked away from him, hoping that he didn't see the tears that threatened to poor out of her eyes.  
But she turned to late for he seen her ruby wine colored eyes sparkle with unleashed tears.Feeling that pain again he wished that he could help the poor girl but he didn't even know how to help himself with his pain at the loss of a loved one.  
"I'm sorry Tifa," was all he could say, although he knew that it wouldn't help any.  
"Thank you Vincent," she tried to smile for him but it never reached her eyes.  
"Why don't we sit and talk a while," she suggested pointing to a table that was the corner,away from the other people in the place.  
"Yes," He followed her as she lead the way to it.  
Both sitting down they starred at each other for a while uncertain of what to talk about.They never really talked much on the quest to save the world,so they knew nothing of each other except that they had one thing in commen.Pain and suffering.  
Deciding to break the awkward silence Tifa asked, "so um how long have you lived here?"  
"A couple of months after we defeated Sephiroth,what about you how long have..you lived here?"  
"Um today is the second month of me living here," she said sadly.  
"Oh..." was all he said.  
"So um where do you work?" she asked him trying to keep the conversation going, so that awkward silence didn't return.  
"Well...I don't really have a job," he looked away from her.  
"Oh...hey I have an idea why don't you work here, I've been meaning to hire someone anyways!" she said enthusiastically.  
"But...are you sure?" he asked uncertain that she really wanted him to help her.  
"Yes! that way I'll know someone here, it's been so lonely all by myself please Vincent!"she pleaded.  
He looked into her eyes, which was a big mistake for in them he seen need...something he hasn't seen in so long, need for him.Sighing he gave into the demands of her eyes that where silently begging him to stay and help her.  
"I guess...but what will I be doing?" he asked.  
"Oh you will, thank you Vincent I really appreciate this!" running over to him she rapped her arms around him.  
"Oh I'm sorry Vincent I'm just so happy," pulling away from him she smiled at him.  
Vincent starred at the beauty before him,*so beautiful,almost like an angel...something that I will never deserve to touch.Her smile is so warm, and it was just for him no one else.*  
He felt something draw him towards her, he couldn't describe the feelings but he knew what they where,for he once felt them before along time ago.He relized the he fell for the brave and loving girl that always put people before herself.But he also relized that it was a one sided love...that will probably remain a one-sided love.  
"Vincent?"  
"Mmmm....sorry I was thinking," he blushed being cought of guard while he was thinking of such foolish thoughts.Thank god he had his cap on to cover his flaming cheeks.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with me?" she asked wondering what her friend was thinking of.  
"Um...yes that would be nice then I could help you clean up."  
"Great, okay well it looks like it's closing time," she replied while she looked at the clock she relized that it was only him and her left in the bar.  
*Boy how long have we been talking?*she asked mentally.That night they both cleaned up the bar together, smiling and laughing with each other as they talked about random things.Soon it was time for bed.Showing Vincent to a spare bedroom next to her's Tifa stopped at the door.Looking up at Vincent she starred at him then smiled.  
"goodnight Vincent, thank you for helping me, even if you don't believe it I'm really glad that your here helping me," with saying that she leaned up unto her tiptoe toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left him to go to her room.  
He just stood there with a hand to the cheek that she kissed.A slight smile on his face, maybe there was hope after all,with thinking that he walked into the room and closed the door.Glad that tonight instead of tormented dreams of pain and death, he would be dreaming of an angel with ruby wine colored eyes.  
  
A/N: Okay well I hope you liked it, please review and please constructive criticism please!!and if you have any idea's for the plot please tell me because I don't know where I'm really going with this story.I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. 


	2. The Picture

A/N: Well heres chapter two, I hope it's okay.It might take me a while to update this fic because I'm busy with school work and other things.Oh ya if anyone has any suggestions for this story please feel free to tell me them,I'll find a way to work them into the story.And please R/R people I need all the advice I can get!!  
Disclaimer/ Don't own em, never have never will so don't sue me you won't get nothin, because I own nothin.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was a warm summer day when Vincent woke to a wonderful smell coming from somewhere in the house/bar.Sniffing the air he could smell bacon and eggs cooking.Smiling he remembered how well the brown haired angel cooked.She did most of their cooking when they where trying to save the world.Finally he got out of the warm bed, sighing he tried straitining his hair as best he could and left the room.  
following his nose and stomach to the kitchen, there he spotted her.Standing there cooking away.She was dancing to a tune that only she could hear as she fried the eggs and bacon.  
Sensing that someone was starring at her, she turned around.Blushing as she relized that he must of seen her dancing like an idiot.Quickly turning back to the oven she tried to make it look like she was busy, why'll trying to cover up her blush.  
Walking to the table set for two he pulled out a chair and sat down while he stared at her back.Getting unnerved by his starring she almost dropped the food as she brought it to the table.  
"Why do you keep starring at me?" she snapped at him.  
"I'm sorry," was all he said, then he looked away from her.  
Now both feeling weird they both sat down, and started eating once the food was served.The silence was unnerving for Tifa, so she looked up at him and tried to think of something to talk about.  
"So um are you going to get your things today?"  
"I think so, I'll leave a little after breakfast it will probably take me an hour to get all of it together and bring it here."  
"Oh do you need any help?" she asked smiling at him.  
"If you'd like."   
"Okay," she replied and finished her food.  
And then it was back to silence as they both ate, the only sound was the chewing.After they both got done eating and cleaning up their mess they locked up and headed to Vincent's home.  
All the way there they talked of little things, well it was mostly Tifa doing the talking, and Vincent talking as little has he had too. ' Man how can he go on like this, hardly ever talking? Jeez just going one day with out talking would drive me insane!I wonder what could have happened to him such a long time ago to make him this way?Will I ever be able to break through that hard shell of yours Vincent?'  
Soon they came apon a little house, it wasn't much but it looked well kept and comfy.It was a white colored house with blue trimming around the windows and door.It was one story and look as if it held a basement.  
After Vincent pulled out a key and unlocked the door he held his arm out indicating that she should go first.Thanking him she headed into the house.It was quit beautiful she noted as she walked around abserving it.  
There was a small leather couch in front of a medium t.v. with a matching recliner chair and standing next to it was a reading lamp, ' I guess thats where he does all his reading' walking up to the fire place she noticed that there was pictures of all the gang from their AVALANCHE days.  
But her eye caught a picture in the back, reaching her hand out she brought the picture closer to her to see who it was.It was a beautiful women with soft warm brown eyes, and long brown hair tied back into a pony tail.She was smiling in it and what shocked her the most was the person who was holding her.  
It was the same man she was with now.Only he had much shorter hair and his claw wasn't there he still had his arm.But that wasn't the shocking part it was the fact that in it he was smiling.Acutally smiling and he looked so care free and happy.If it weren't for the same blood red eyes and face she wouldn't have known it was him.  
Then she felt a presence behind her, turning quickly she blushed.He stood there starring not at her but at what she held in her hands.Mentally wincing he grabbed the picture from her hands and set it back where she found it.  
"Don't dig in stuff that's not yours" he snapped at her then turned around and headed to his bedroom.  
Sighing she walked to the couch and sat down. ' That must of been his beloved Lucreatia (I don't know how to spell it so if anyone does please tell me so I can fix it), I can see how he fell in love with her she was beautiful.Unlike me I'm a nothing not even Cloud found me pretty he chose...her.'  
But less and less the pain started to go away leaving her cold and numb, but some how being with Vincent brought her comfort and happieness.It was a weird feeling there was no words to described what she was feeling for the quite man.Could it be love?No snap out of it Tifa your only asking for another heart break if you fall for him.  
He has only one love and that is his Lucreatia, your no where near her beauty you could never win his heart.Was there anyone out there in this world ment for her and only her?Sighing again she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to help clear her mind form all these thoughts.  
After quit some time she once again felt that same chilling presence she cracked her eyes open to see a handsome but chilling face looming above her.  
"I'm done," was all he said then he headed to the door where little of his things lay pilled up there.  
Standing up she walked over to him grabbing a few things and he grabbed the rest, turning once more to look at his house and that one picture, of two people that would never be, a dead woman and man that once was happy and care free, but now never to be that way again.Then the door was shut and they walked onward to her...I guess their bar now.  
  
A/N: Hey well there ya go, I hope to get more reviews please R/R!!!!!  
I know it was only in Tifa point of View this chapter but next chapter I'll make it Vincent's.I'll try to update it soon. 


	3. The kiss

A/N: Here's chapter three So sorry it took me a while to get it out but I was busy and going through stupid writers block.I'm sorry for the people who have tried to give me reviews but weren't able too. I was kindly informed that I had the anomist block on.I changed it so now you can review me.And remember any helpful advice is very welcome.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the characters I'm just using them for my story.So please don't sue me like I said I own nothing!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
It was getting close to dark as they finally approached the bar/house.Nothing was said between the two as they traveled together.It was a relieve getting into the house and away from the cold and windy air.  
Closing the door behind them Vincent starred at Tifa. He wasn't mad at her just mad because she brought up a painful memory.He remembered that day like it was yesterday.It was a warm sunny day when Lucreatia and him decided to have a picnic.They had gotten up early and headed out to a nice quit place in the town.They had talked and laughed together as the day went along.That was the day Sepiroith was created.  
They had made patient love to eachother.They didn't plan on it but they kissed and well one thing led to another and they ended up making love.It was wonderful he had never felt anything like it.But soon Hojo had found out about them and that was how he was turned into what he was to day.  
Coming out of the past he looked down at the lady.She was quit beautiful even more then Lucreatia.Maybe it was time that he moved on.She wouldn't want me to hurt like this.Sighing he looked away from the beauty.  
"Vincent are you alright?" asked Tifa concerned about her friend.  
"Mmm... oh yes I'm fine where should I put my things?" he asked changing the subject.  
"Oh ya in the same room that you slept in before." walking to the room she dropped the stuff onto his bed.  
Sitting down she looked up at him.The window shades where up letting the moon light in.It's rays hitting his face making him look like the prince of darkness.making his already pale skin even more pale.His dark red eyes stand out even more and his raven hair fade into the darkness.He really was a perfect peace of art.  
Looking down she noticed the claw.It didn't bother her like it did in the beginning when they first met.It was shining from the light.Noticing her stare at his claw he pulled into his cape.Feeling guilty for making him feel uncomfetiable she looked up at him.  
Standing up she walked to him grabbing his claw from with in his cape she studied it the looked into his memerizing eyes.Giving a shy smile she squeezed his hand.  
"I'm sorry Vincent for making you feel uncomfortable for both times today. In your house and for starring at your hand,"She was still starring into his haunting eyes.  
"It's alright Tifa," he nodded his head showing her that he was okay.  
Still holding his hand she smiled up at him.Rising up on to her tiptoes she leaned in closer to his face. For some unknown reason kissing him sounded appealing right now.So acting on instance she lightly glazed his lips with hers.Shocked beound reason he just stood there dumbfounded.Pulling back from the kiss she looked up at him with a shy smile. Letting his hand go she took a step back to see his reaction better.  
"Why...?" was all he could get out.  
Shrugging her shoulders she just stood there watching him.It was a small brief kiss but they both felt a jolt of lighting go through there intire body.Suddleny uncomfortable with the sudden silence Tifa decided it was time for her to leave.  
"Um...goodnight Vincent," Giving a shy smile she walked slowly out of the room.  
Looking back over her shoulder she saw him starring out the window, sighing she closed the door behind her and headed to her room to try and sleep. Once she was changed into her night clothes she got into her small bed.  
'Why did I do that he probably thinks I'm an idiot, god why do I always do this to myself first Cloud and now Vincent,' she didn't try to stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she cursed herself and her bad luck with guys.  
Finally after what seemed like hours sleep finally took her, closing her eye's she fell into dream word one filled with painful images of Cloud and Aires together. Still starring out of the window he finally heard silence meaning that she must have fallen asleep.  
Hearing her muffled sobs disturb him more then he would like to admit.Wanting so badly to go in there and make the tears stop.But holding back he just stood here and listened to her cry.So standing there he pondered about todays event's the picture the moving the kiss...  
'It was short but he had felt a twinge of pleasure go through his body.How could that happen with just a small kiss?Maybe he was falling for her...NO! he made a promise never to open his heart to anyone ever again.But then again she was hurt also she knows what pain you went through. maybe you won't have to suffer alone anymore...no more lonely nights...but it would never be possible I mean how could she ever love a monster like me?'  
Shutting his mind of of the disturbing thoughts he decided it was time for bed he could think of Tifa later right now he needed sleep. So puling off his boats and cloak he slide into his bed.Sighing he closed his eyes and waited to be swept off to a dream world filled with painful memories of his lost love one.  
  
A/N: well I hope you like it. Please R/R I'll try to have the next chapter out soon!! 


End file.
